


Gas station blues

by super_phan_natural



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Co-workers, Fluff and Angst, Gas Station, M/M, angst because they kinda hate each other at first, fluff kinda idk, maybe 6 or 7 chapters, something to write while yall wait for my other chapters, this isn't going to be too long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_phan_natural/pseuds/super_phan_natural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan works at a gas station in the middle of nowhere, and gets way too bored by himself. So when the new co-worker arrives for the same shifts as Dan, Dan has to learn that even though someone seems different at first, doesn't mean they are to be ignored. Dan gains a new best friend, and maybe something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lol v simple fic, it's just a bit of a filler tbh  
> lolzers XDDDDDDDD
> 
> ok that was too cringy i'll stop.

Dan tapped the counter as the seconds went by.

1 minute.

2 minutes.

10 minutes, and the gas station was still empty. It was kind of always empty, especially since he worked evening and sometimes night shifts in the smallest town possible in England. Sometimes a customer or two would walk in, but then just pay for gas and leave in a hurry.

Dan guessed that this was good; after all, he had time for himself. But there isn’t much to do by yourself other than finish homework and go on the internet. Sometimes the manager would drop by for an hour or so, just to make sure things are in line, so Dan couldn’t go online as often as he wanted.

And today, the manager did come, and with someone else.

“Dan”, Mrs. Hennelly said as she walked in. She was middle aged and owned about 3 other of these gas stations, and all three of them were much more popular. “You have a new co-worker who will be working the evening shifts with you. His name is Phil, and I’m sure you two will get along just fine” She smiled a bit too widely.

“Nice” Dan said as nodded at Phil. He didn’t sound overly enthusiastic, but he guessed it’s good to have someone around when you’re bored. Yeah, it would be nice to not sit alone for hours into the night where it’s completely dark on the highway and a psycho murderer can kill you. Dan thought it was a good idea as he shuddered the dark thought away.

He took time to study Phil. He looked around 19 or 20, long-ish black hair and pale skin. His eyes were a nice blue, and he seemed to have a soft smile. Dan thought over this little assessment and decided that Phil isn’t that guy who bosses you around when you’re not doing something. But he could have sworn he recognized his face.

“I’m Dan, by the way” He said, just to get over the awkwardness. But Phil didn’t say a word. Instead, he just did a slight nod and walked quietly towards the counter.

Great. This is going to be a long night.


	2. chapter duex

“So, Phil, did you just get hired?” Dan said, trying to break the ice after 15 minutes of awkward silence. Mrs. Hennelly already left, and Dan was ready to push over the chip stand just to get attention of this boy. Can he not just speak for once?

“Mhm” Phil hummed. What. The hell. Was that.

“Ok” Dan said, trying his hardest to keep his cool. This guy was about as bland as a rice cracker. Great.

“Do you have any hobbies?” Dan tried again.

Phil shrugged and took out his phone.

Dan sighed and decided to give up. He sat down beside the lottery stand and started organizing the beer aisle by colour. His pocket buzzed and he took a glance at his phone.

``Anyone up for a talk? Legit so bored. Message me`` Tumblr user ‘Amazingphil’ posted. One of his favourite bloggers posted something, and he was pretty excited. 

Dan followed ‘amazingphil’ for a while now, and he was so funny. Dan just wished he knew him in real life, he would never get bored.

``Sure, save me from this hell called work`` He posted back. Immediately he got a response.

``Same, this store could burst into flames and I could care less``.

Amazingphil worked at a store as well? ‘I feel your pain’ Dan thought to himself.

``A meteor could hit and I still would be bored``

``My boss is legit so fake I wish I could slug her perfect teeth, co-worker is being a little bitch`` 

``I wish I could be home right now``

``I wish I didn’t have to complain about work`` Amazingphil finally finished the back and forth negativity.

``Do you think we can run away to a country with better jobs?``

`` to be honest i don’t think there is one`` Amazingphil answered.

``we’ll just have to live this hell``

The little bell above the door rang and Dan instinctively shoved his phone into his pocket.

“Station 9, please” The customer asked the front counter. Dan smirked from behind the shelf as he saw Phil struggle with what to use.

‘Shows you right for being a dick’ Dan thought. The customer was getting impatient and Phil was getting desperate with the buttons. He then slowly turned his head to look straight into Dan’s eyes between the gap of the shelves. His eyes turned from a soft blue to an icy winter and looked like he was ready to kill Dan. Dan innocently got up and tried to act as if he didn’t know there was a customer in the store.

“Oh hello, let me just help you here Philly” He almost hissed as he said the nickname. Phil glared back, ready to shove Dan through the window beside him.

“Thanks Danny, you’ve been a great help” Phil spoke back sarcastically. Dan stopped in his tracks for a few seconds, as he wasn’t expecting Phil to have such a… sexy voice.

‘No Daniel! What the hell are you thinking?’ he cursed himself. The sudden awe on his face must have shown, because Phil raised an eyebrow at Dan as he handed the customer their change.

‘What the shit what the shit what the shit’ Dan kept on repeating in his head as he walked off to finish stacking the shelves. Why did he just think those thoughts? Why Phil? Well, Dan did think he was kind of cute…

Dan glanced at Phil who said goodbye to the customer and started organizing the lotto tickets. 

Wait.

“Hey, that’s my job!” 

“Does it have your name on it?” Phil barked back.

“Of course not you spork but since I work the register, it’s MY job”

“Oh I’m sorry, but no one told me the bloody rules here!”

“Because you never answered me!”

“I don’t like working here!”

“WELCOME TO THE FRICKING CLUB” I shouted, huffing and walking to the back of the store. The goddamn guy who thinks he owns everything. Who the shit does he think he is?

“You two bicker like children, my grandchildren are better than you two” A small voice is heard from the front of the store. Dan walked over to the front and see a small older lady with a thick Irish accent shaking her head.

“Tsk tsk. Is this how teenagers show love? Not something I like that much” She said as she grabbed a bag of chips and wobbled over to the counter. Phil was as shocked as Dan, and quickly scanned her items with fright. She handed him the money, and took her chips (crisps).

“Keep the change, buy him something nice before you two break up” She commented as she walked out the store.

“What” Dan stood there, dumbfounded.

“Did she think-”

“Yes”

“Oh” he said quietly as he sat down on the folding chair behind the counter. He took out his phone and hid his face into his sweater, trying to not be seen. Dan took this opportunity to skidoo the frick out of the awkwardness.

``You won’t believe what happened, it was so weird``amazingphil messaged Dan.

``Me too!``

``no, but like some lady thought that I was dating this guy that works here``

‘Wait, what?’ Dan thought.

‘Amazingphil… His name is Phil! How could I have been so blind!’

“Phil what the hell?” Dan asked from the other side of the store.

“What?”

“You’re amazingphil on tumblr?”

Footsteps quickly approach, and the back door opens.

Dan shows him the screen.

“You’re danisnotonfire?” His face had a shocked expression.

Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol plot twist (jk you probs knew it)


End file.
